The present invention relates to the use of prostaglandins and prostaglandin analogues for the treatment of glaucoma and ocular hypertension. As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cprostaglandinxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cPGxe2x80x9d shall refer to prostaglandins and derivatives and analogues thereof, except as otherwise indicated by context.
Naturally-occurring prostaglandins, including prostaglandins of the F series (such as PGF2xcex1), the E series (such as PGE2) and the D series (such as PGD2), are known to lower intraocular pressure (IOP) after topical ocular instillation, but can cause marked conjunctival hyperemia and/or inflammation with a number of associated side effects. There have been many attempts to synthesize prostaglandin derivatives which are more effective at lowering IOP and/or which have reduced side effects. Such attempts have been made by Stjernschantz et al. (WO 90/02553) and Woodward (U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,329) to selectively reduce or eliminate the side effects while maintaining the IOP-lowering effect.
It has now been unexpectedly discovered that certain 9-halo-13,14-dihydroprostaglandins are significantly more effective in lowering IOP than other, known prostaglandins. In particular, the compounds of the present invention have unexpectedly been found to lower IOP between about 40 to 50%, with greatly reduced side effects, particularly with respect to hyperemia.